


The Executioner is Often Blind. (Or, When Quackity Went too Far.)

by Anonymous



Series: Proverbs [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, No Romance, Quackity kills Dream, Temporary Character Death, Torture, betaed because im weak, i saw the stream and went :eyes:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'Et ipsa scientia potestas est.'
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream
Series: Proverbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	The Executioner is Often Blind. (Or, When Quackity Went too Far.)

The prison is cold.

‘ _ Surprising, considering the walls are filled with lava, _ ’ Quackity noted, as he continued to mindlessly walk down the hallway. The Warden was still at the front, tinkering with some buttons, so Quackity waited. The lava wall finally fell, and Quackity smiled at seeing Dream's half-hopeful face fall instantly. 

He stepped into the platform, and waited. 

‘ _ Finally on the other side, _ ’ he thought as he stepped off before signaling The Warden to turn the lava wall back on. The Warden nodded, and it was now just Dream and Quackity in a room too small for two people. 

"So! Dream!" Dream pulled himself up and got away from him. "Awe! Come on Dream! Don't be a pussy!" Quackity got closer and the distance between Dream and the wall got smaller. 

"Y'know Dream, I don't like doing this either, but if you just gave the knowledge, everything could be just fine!" Dream's back hit the wall, and he hissed. It was still raw from yesterday.

"In your dreams, Quackity." He spat out the words like poison, and Quackity almost grimaced. 

Keyword:  _ Almost _ . 

Instead he clicked his tongue, and muttered a series of curses through his teeth that sounded an awful lot like Spanish. Then he swung the axe into Dream's leg. 

The scream that erupted from his throat almost made Quackity feel bad for him. Almost, however, wasn't enough, and he slammed the axe into his other leg, feeling the muscle give way under the weapon. It felt good to have control. 

So he swung the axe into Dream's body once again. The shriek he gave was  _ almost _ delightful. The axe cut through bone and muscle with ease, and he smiled. He repeated the process, ignoring Dream's scream that he was on less than 5 hearts. 

He kept on hitting Dream over and over and over and ove-

_ Dream was slain by Quackity using 'Warden's Will'. _

Oh.

**Oh no.**

He dropped the axe as he realized what he had done. Dream was leaning against the wall, unmoving.  _ 'Lifeless _ ,' his mind uselessly provided. The Warden screamed at Quackity to get out of the cell, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

He had killed him. 

He had killed the most powerful person on the server. 

The admin. 

And  **he** had  _ killed _ him!

And he'll never admit it, but it was a hell of an ego boost. He started laughing, not knowing if it was from the adrenaline or just straight panic. Then he looked back down at Dream. His eyes were frozen in eternal suffering, and his body was a mangled mess. ' _ He deserves it, _ ' said a dark part of his mind, and he found himself agreeing. 

He was about to call to The Warden before he noticed that the unusual cold had shifted into something warmer. It didn't feel like an usual warmth, more like an artificial light. 

And Dream woke again. 

The first thing Dream did was cough up blood. Then he collapsed. Quackity glanced over Dream. 

"Good to know that we can go a little farther in our visits, Dream. I would say that it was good to see you, but we both know it wasn't. I do hope you're more compliant tomorrow." 

And with that, Quackity left Dream to his own devices, bleeding out, and cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks to my friend Lemon for editing!


End file.
